


Damn was she calming

by thewolvescalledmehome



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolvescalledmehome/pseuds/thewolvescalledmehome
Summary: For the prompt: flying on tumblr from ladyMD





	Damn was she calming

Jon absolutely hated flying. He couldn’t stand it. He avoided it, if he could. He generally drove places, much preferring to arrive somewhere later than everyone else than to fly for any amount of time. But he couldn’t do the seven-hour drive back to Winterfell, not after that phone call.

The one where Arya said, _Dad’s had a heart attack. He’s fine, but you should come home._

Ned Stark may not have been his father, but he was the closest Jon had ever had, so he could endure the hour and a half plane ride for Ned. For Arya, and the rest of the Starks too.

He clenched his fists as he boarded the plane, feeling the anxiety swell.

Something about the tight, enclosed space. Something about the fact he was trapped in it until they landed. Something about the fact that he wasn’t in control.

He couldn’t handle it.

His blood pounded in his ears as he found his seat. His hands shook as he clipped himself in.

Jon closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the seat. He’d not slept since he’d gotten the call, partially due to stress and fear, partially due to the amount of coffee he put into his system in an attempt to stay awake so that he could sleep on the plane.

He was just fading into a dream when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He’d forgotten to turn it off.

Jon pulled it out, mostly with the intention of turning it off. The text was probably just from Tormund or Edd, asking if he would want to go out tonight.

It wasn’t though.

It was from Sansa.

He hadn’t even realized Sansa had his number, even though they’d grown up together.

_Hey, Arya said your flight’s supposed to leave soon and I remember how much you hated flying so take a deep breath and close your eyes. You’ll be home before you know it. You’ll be fine. See you when you land._

“Sir? I’m going to need you to turn off your phone,” the flight attended murmured, leaning over to him.

“Yeah, yeah, a’course. Sorry.” Jon quickly turned the phone off and resumed his position, but the text from Sansa was imprinted on his eyelids. He mouthed the words to himself and for some reason it almost felt as if Sansa was there with him, and for some reason, he found that calming.

It wasn’t long before Jon was asleep, but it wasn’t the deep, restful sleep he’d hoped for. No, he was dreaming that he was thirteen again and finding out about his mother dying in a car crash. He dreamed that he was sitting on the Stark couch again, too numb to cry. He dreamed that he could hear Ned and Catelyn whispering fiercely in the other room, Arya and the younger boys peeking around the hallway at him. Robb had gone to get him a change of clothes, but Sansa had stayed. She’d only been ten, but she sat next to him, her hand holding his.

She hadn’t said anything, but her sitting with him had been so calming.

Even though they never grew close, she always seemed to know when he needed someone to sit with him in silence.

Jon woke up from the dream just as they started to land, surprisingly calm. That was until they bounced a little on the runway and Jon wished Sansa was there with him now, there to calm him down with her gentle voice and soft hands.

Jon walked off the plane gripping his bag tighter than was necessary. He knew he wouldn’t be fully relaxed until he was out of the airport itself.

“Jon! Jon!” Had he not just been dreaming of Sansa’s voice, he doubted that he would’ve recognized it so quickly. “You made it all right?” she asked, hugging him tightly.

“Yeah, I slept most of the way.” He hugged her back, bracing his arms against her back and inhaling deeply. _Damn was she calming._

“Do you mind if we go straight to the hospital? I haven’t been yet.”

“You haven’t been yet?” He was shocked. He had assumed she had been there already.

“Nah. I got in two hours ago and thought I’d wait for you. So Robb didn’t have to come to the airport twice. He’s waiting out in the parking lot.”

Sansa started for the lot and Jon followed mutely behind, brain still stuck on what she said.

 _I got in two hours ago and thought I’d wait for you_.

She spent two hours in an airport to wait for him.

Well, technically it was to save Robb the extra trip, but Jon thought it might have a little to do with him as well. Or maybe he just hoped it did.

“Hey,” she said softly, just before they reached the doors leading to the parking lot. He felt her hand wrap around his. Jon felt his blood slow for the first time since he entered the airport up by Castle Black. “He’ll be fine. We’ll all be fine.” Jon thought maybe she’d drop his hand then, and continue on like they always had, but she didn’t. She continued to hold his hand even as they walked up to Robb’s car.


End file.
